The output frequency produced by oscillators, such as inductance-capacitance voltage-controlled oscillators (LC-VCOs), may shift with changing temperature. An LC-VCO phase-locked loop (PLL) may lose frequency locking due to the temperature shift, especially at high output frequencies.